The present application relates to semiconductor manufacturing, and more specifically, to techniques for patterning in semiconductor manufacturing. Patterned structures may include single layer and multi-layer structures. Each layer of a patterned structure may include a number of vias, lines and various other features. Generating and expanding layout pattern libraries for these and other features is useful for evaluating manufacturability.